Sully's journey
by Clare bear 48
Summary: A look at Sully's journey from the time he was young and what effected him. Made him the man he was.


**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series.**

I wanted to explore Sully's life with the Cheyenne and spirituality. As this was the pin that made him the type of person he was. How he reacted with people. How his honesty as well as ideas and friendships worked. He was a un educated mountain man, back woods man who lived by a specific code of conduct of life, the unspoken LAW of nature. He lived 2 years with the Cheyenne Indians and this unique alliance was honoured with years of friendship. I hope I have not offended any indigenous persons. I have been lucky enough to have experienced some Native American ceremonies with a Native American Medicine Man. This in no way makes me an expert. I appreciate their beliefs. If we all endeavoured to walk on the earth as they do we wouldn't have the problems we are all experiencing in today societies.

**I have not included Sully's short time in the army. Maybe he left after the funeral. Joined up. Deserted because of what he was ordered to do. Came back and slept with Abigail on the grave for a few nights and then the story begins. You decide.**

**SULLY AND THE CHEYENNE**

Clare Quinn

Sully had been so devastated with the loss of his beloved Abigail and child named Hannah as the couple had decided before that fateful day. He had so been looking forward to this special event, the birth of their first child. His true family, at long last he'd have a family, with his young wife and their expected child. Sully had dreamed, for all those lonely and solitary years since he was a ten year old orphan. All those dreams, he'd had so many dreams, on so many lonely solitary nights. Their unexpected passing together had not even been contemplated. Why would it, she was young, and healthy? From all that he could see they would have soon been the family he had all his life been aching for. His childhood ... what childhood?

He had been on his own since his tenth year. His family had all past away when he was still a child himself. His Pa died of a broken heart in the new country then his brother through that horrid horse accident. Then his Ma drowned herself.

Now there was Abigail and baby Hannah he was haunted by their deaths. Charlotte had seen to all the arrangements with Loren and Maud. He'd wanted to lie with them. Hold his baby Hannah in his arms but was told it was better that he remembered Abigail before she'd died. He'd begged Charlotte tears cascading down his cheeks but she remained resolute that it was best that he did not put himself through that pain. Why men don't feel pain? Now once again he had lost all those whom meant something to him and had loved "him" unconditionally. Sully now felt he was on his own again suffering a devastating broken heart. It really did feel he'd been on his own all his life.

After the twin funeral of his beloved wife and child that tore his heart out. Loren scowling at him all the while absorbed in his own hatred for Sully. People offering sympathy didn't they know it didn't make him feel better? All Sully could bring himself to do was bury his sorrow by, running away as far as he could. Distance was all he knew. Wasn't that what he'd done when his folks died? He ran out West to the new territories. Nobody could move his feelings so deep, and getting even more unbearable spiralling down into blackness with NO feeling. All he was able to do was run, and continue running. How far and how long he ran he didn't know. Sully finally fell and was still haunted with the sight of Abigail and Hannah dead. DEAD SCREAMED IN HIS MIND. How? Why? Why him why would any loving God inflict all this pain. He yelled and cried out with anguish at the heavens. He knew from his feelings as a child that he could survive, but now he did not want too. Not to be alone again. Next time his exhausted conscious arose he resumed running. He lost all idea of day, time anything. Finally fatigued he slumped down unconscious but in a void he had no intention of recovering from.

Sully tried to open his eyes the lids swollen from the effects of dehydration, exhaustion and crying for days. Where was he, who had moved him? Why did they have to interfere didn't they know he had lost all his will, to live? There were sounds and smells unfamiliar to him. He felt he was lying on the ground but not quite. Something soft was under him as well was it fur? He became aware that there was someone nearby. The sound of a low chant entered his consciousness, he smelt smoke not actually wood smoke. Something different, less harsh but really different to what he was used too. The soft chanting stopped, Sully felt moisture on his lips. He moved his head to the side to avoid being offered sustenance. This would only prolong his life. Couldn't they see he did not want to live? This soft hand continued supplying his lips with moisture. He finally stopped resisting, he was too weak to refuse. The person spoke in a language he did not understand. But the voice was soft and caring it did not threaten him in any way. It was a male voice. He just remained still and fell into another fitful deep slumber.

Sully awoke and this time his eyes opened into slits. He looked around the dark interior of what? He was aware that the soft chanting was still present stopping when he stirred. Sully saw the form of a man with long black hair, in it was feathers and beads. His face and dark eyes showed great compassion. He sat cross legged opposite and over the other side of the fire. Who was this person? He did not know how long it had been since he had begun running. Suddenly he remembered why he was here. He began to cry and was racked with all his grief all over again. Sob after sob shook him to the core of his being. How far could a man spiral down? The man he thought was an Indian moved toward him offering a cup of fluid. Sully refused but the man just remained there hand held out with the ceramic cup. He was too weak to resist. He finally took it and sipped the warm fluid. It smelt and tasted different to anything he'd experienced before. He just slumped back and turned on his side away from the man who had resumed sitting over from him. He resumed his crying and sobbing, spiralling down into his unhappiness again. He just lay there for days being tended gently by this man who was so different to anyone Sully had known before. Firstly with fluid drinks. Then after wards with small offerings of food. His scratches and bruises treated with a salve .Occasionally a woman dressed in a buckskin dress adorned with beads and stones came in with the food for them. She would glance at Sully then fade out of the tee pee. He wanted to refuse all but couldn't as the man just sat there offering it till he took some ever so gently.

The Indian as Sully realized he was in a tee pee as the base was rounded. With gadgets made of wood, bone and fur lying around. A shield and bow leaning against the wall made of hide. A fire in the centre its smoke lazily twirling up and out the opening at the top. He slowly began to respond to this man. The Indian spoke in a language that Sully found difficult to understand, not only was it words but a signing language as well. Sully said words to describe what he saw and the Indian gave him the equivalent. They continued with this slow but methodical learning of each other's language. Sully finally gave up his quest to end his life as he realized that this Indian had other ideas and was going to protect him no matter what. Help him heal.

Cloud Dancing literally fell over Sully's prostrate form. He had been miles away in thought. Spirit in a dream had told him to come here. That he would find a white man who needed to learn the Cheyenne ways. That he was extremely important for their immediate survival. This man would be significant to the Indians with their negotiations, with the white men. White men who were reaping havoc to his people and all the Indian nations. Sully was in a really bad way when Cloud Dancing found him. His appearance shocked the Medicine Man. It was obvious that he had given up on life. Sully's will to survive had gone. Cloud Dancing was not sure if he could get him to survive at all. What had made this man so desperate in travelling to the Great Spirit? It was shocking to see the loose skin in tattered clothes, the matted hair as well as all the scratches and bruises. He had obviously not eaten or drunk anything for awhile. The Medicine Man carried him to their village. He placed Sully in a Medicine Wheel after smudging him taking away anything that would continue to harm him. He asked the Great Spirit and Mother Earth to guide him to save this man who he was told would be so important to his people. After the ceremony he carried him to his tee pee and placed him on a buffalo skin. Then he began his vidual of preying and attempting to help this sad human being. Spirit told his people they should respect all beings that needed help. Some members of the tribe did not want a white man amongst them but accepted the explanation offered by their respected Medicine Man.

Sully emerged from the tee pee weeks later and was embraced by the Cheyenne people. He had been given cloths more like the Indians, buckskin pants and vest. His hair was longer and he had grown a beard. He made a decision to leave a plait grow to remember the passing of Abigail and Hannah, the day his heart broke. This was suggested by Cloud Dancing to help Sully to actually perform something physical to remember.

They had ceremony to make him a member of the tribe. Cloud Dancing had explained to his people the vision he had. The tribe knew that spirit came to them with visions and Black Kettle was concerned for their future. The council agreed and Black Kettle ordained that Sully could be part of their tribe. Sully had the feeling that he was becoming part of a family again. A genuine feeling of belonging over came him and he was grateful.

Learning the language and signs, continued at a fervent pace. The phonics was not easy to grasp and were so different to the English language. He'd heard other languages at the docks when he was a boy. This was totally different to those languages. Living as a member of the tribe helped enormously. He always participated in the every day to day activities of the tribe. Cloud Dancing his constant companion was grasping English as well. Both men admired each other as their knowledge increased. Sully adopted his new family and sat intently as the children listening to the stories and their oral history handed down through the ages and generations. The elders would tell the stories to the children and Sully would sit quietly listening. He loved the children as Cloud Dancing did, the Medicine Man explained that their future depended on the children knowing their history. All these tales had a message and Sully began to understand that Cheyenne were a peaceful people who respected the land and all living things. They had a few tribes that where enemies but they did not go looking for trouble. All the while Sully's language skills improved. He and Cloud Dancing conversed all the time. Walking, trapping, hunting and fishing. Sully was learning quickly to track game. They hunted for the much needed food for the tribe. This was becoming a constant struggle.

Cloud Dancing swept his arm around him and explained "Mother Earth will provide all that we need".

The whole tribe accepted Sully, the children helped when he was learning to construct and use a bow and arrows. Laughing with him, when his arrow limply fell in the dirt, and finally he would tumble to the ground their patience and kindness was exceptional. They all enjoyed the experience with hilarity. The warriors taught him to throw a tomahawk and use a knife. Eventually he would participate in their competitions with his tomahawk. Finally he was able to win some of their competitions. Sully's other skills of tracking, hunting and trapping continued to improve. He learnt about all aspects of their lives. His respect for this new family would remain with him all his life.

Sully observed council and saw how the tribe dealt with problems. Once again being told by Cloud Dancing "that the decision of whole council was final and that Chief Black Kettle would make it law". Once this was done then nobody could change the outcome. In the future Jake would witness this process when Sully saved his skin after killing a young Indian brave. On that occasion Sully used all his negotiation knowledge. Black Kettle paid Sully a huge compliment acknowledging him as a leader of men.

The one thing that Sully had trouble with was the Dog Soldiers. Renegade Indians some not even Cheyenne warriors. They stirred up trouble with the settlers. His newly adopted family did not need the trouble it was causing. Other tribes were acquiring a name for trouble throughout the territories that would affect all Indian nations as some of their actions terrified the white settlers. When settlers are killed the army was coming in killing whole Indian villages. He sat in council with Chief Black Kettle and they developed a mutual regard for each other. Sully brought up his concerns to the chief. "why do you allow the Dog Soldiers here?" he asked. Black Kettle explained with sad eyes "they help feed the people, we need their help"

Cloud Dancing offered Sully a horse but Sully refused, he was haunted by the death of his younger brother. He preferred to walk or run. He'd developed the ability to cover large distances by his well developed leg muscles. He learned to track and walk with no sound so as not to disturb the animals. He was now able to help provide for members of the tribe with meat and other supplies. He witnessed their custom of asking for permission to take a life for food. Taking the spirit (last breath) of the animal so it's spirit could continue. He would in the future teach this to Brian the youngest Cooper child whom Dr Mike would adopt. The Cheyenne would only take what they needed. The Indians always used the entire kill. The meat to eat, skin for clothing and shelter also bone for arrows as well as beading. There was no waste as white people tended to do. He learnt about crops and the use of what Mother Earth provided. Not the vegetables and fruits he was used to but what nature provided, and it was edible. His palate became accustom to their food.

With the change of season the whole tribe would break camp and travel to other sites. This way there was always something to eat and the site they left had a chance for renewal from Mother Earth. The revered buffalo their talisman migrated as well. Sully experienced drought, floods and saw how these people survived all of what nature and Mother Earth threw at them. This they had been doing for generations.

Sully had become a recluse to the white society only going into Colorado Spring when necessary. He was regarded as an oddity to the people there. Some people like Hank and Jake actually thought he was mad. Loren Bray didn't care so long as he did not have to deal with him, he held onto the belief that it was Sully who caused the death of his baby daughter Abigail and her infant.

His dress as an Indian, the beads, medicine bag, feather and hair just for starters. Sully disliked weapons such as guns but on his belt he had a large knife and tomahawk. People knew him but were puzzled to the changes they witnessed in him. Sully would bring in food for the widow Cooper and her children. She was the only one he would talk to in town. He was not aware that he had become a male role model for young Brian till much later when he ran away from Dr Mikes to join Sully and live with the Cheyenne. Colleen much later on told Dr Mike he was" Cheyenne crazy". Sully did not blame Charlotte for the tragedy that had occurred in his life. Cloud Dancing had explained "sometimes things happen in life and it has a way of going its own way" Sully had begun to accept this as spirits will. He did not understand at first but gradually understood with the small steps of Cloud Dancing's teachings.

During their time walking and talking Sully had told the Medicine Man his story. He had explained about Abigail and baby Hannah. Cloud Dancing listened and was able to guide Sully in understanding Spirits path. Sully in return learnt about his adopted family. The Cheyenne Indians struggle to survive, with the encroaching settling of the western states and territories. Also about the story of his brother Cloud Dancing being guided by spirit to find him.

Sully learnt that Cloud Dancing was a Medicine Man as his father was and what that meant to the tribe. His medicine helped their people. Sully learnt about the herbs and flowers that the Cheyenne Medicine Man used for instance the Purple Corn Flower tea that much later would be used to save Dr Mike's life. How Willow Bark tea helped reduce pain and fever.

Sully had long conversations with Black Kettle the chief who held true council with his people. Chief Black Kettle was a compassionate man a true leader. Occasionally they invited him into the council. This is what he was doing the night Dr Mike was brought to the village looking for the runaway Brian. Her appearance in the middle of them surprised him. He had never imagined her being in "his world". What would she think? Dr Mike was so different to women here on the frontier. Her attempt to communicate and thank Black Kettle in his language impressed both the Chief and Sully. Maybe she was different.

He participated in Vision Quest this was where he received his medicine pouch and as well as Sweat Lodge. As well as many other traditions, that made up the Indian ways and beliefs. Sully was a true friend to his Indian family. He felt he owed them his very existence. With this over whelming sense of belonging to his Cheyenne family.

He and Cloud Dancing became brothers and shared a lot in common. Sully learnt that "his word" "the truth" was more valuable to him than all the silver he had mined. Sully's "honour", as a man, was more important than all material wealth. He had all that he needed within his adopted life. He could not leave another person suffer if his life depended on it, no matter what. Wasn't this exactly what his adopted family the Cheyenne had done for him? He would always give back what he'd received. He would assist outlying settlers with food and help occasionally. Mostly they see him leave quietly not wanting any thanks or recognition.

A gift for a gift was the traditional way of the tribe. Tobacco was given as an offering before asking for a blessing of healing or ceremony to the Great Spirits and Creator. He would always keep a promise, not giving it unless he was sure he could keep it. He trusted the Indians and they had learnt to trust him. He gave thanks to his Indian family for the guidance they'd given him. He considered them as gifts and their love had assisted him on a true path for life, a real reason for Sully to continue to live.

He learnt to be self sufficient and he lived a simple life in lean- tos in his favourite places when he was not living with his Cheyenne family. His own company was all he desired and required. He had become a recluse preferring his solitude. It was less complicated that way. He was resigned that that was how his life would continue till his old age and his journey on the swinging bridge.

Occasionally he went into town only infrequently and was gawked at with his changed appearance he didn't need that. Sully understood when Cloud Dancing was talking of balance, he witnessed balance in nature. Some animals and birds mated for life, in the future he and Brian saved a red tailed hawk and he told them about them mating for life, how it was important to return her to her mate as soon as possible. The need for nature to continue it's cycle to survive. The cycles of life kill to eat only and use everything. He sat for long periods of time marvelling at what he'd missed all those years. Appreciating the gifts of beauty nature provided. His eyes now wide open to nature.

In the future while Sully was looking after the Cooper children while Dr Mike went to Soda Springs he stood in front of the town s folk "I obey the laws of this Territory, although there are a few I don't agree with I can stand here and honestly say I've never broken one. I help the Cheyenne because I care about them. Because I think they're been treated bad by our Government. I help them with food and medicine and learning. I help them negotiate with ta army but I aint never helped them hurt anyone and I never will. Now most of you folks have seen me round here you've known me for years. You know I don't carry a gun. MY WORD IS GOOD! " the towns people all stood up and defended Sully against the Amy. Being truthful and not lying had given the towns folk the opportunity to re pay Sully as he'd helped a lot of folk over the years without the need for payment. Brian learnt a valued lesson in life as Sully explained if he'd lied at any time people couldn't trust him as they did as they knew him to be a man of his word. His generous nature and compassion for people had also helped him.

Sully's character was moulded by all of his experiences in life good and bad. He'd lived with death in the mine disaster years before just to mention one. Sully learnt tenderness and compassion through living with the Cheyenne this was not expected from a mountain man. Some would say it was not natural. It was an assumption that they did not care and were rough in all aspects of their lives. His nature was that of an introvert and he had trouble communicating with people, expressing his feelings until he trusted them. Some he just could not be bothered with not even giving them the time of day. Much later he showed Michaela tenderness by revelling in brushing her smooth, silky sweet smelling hair. As well as having the fire and strength to kill a man with his bare hands if people he cared for were threatened. This fire was a direct result in losing those he loved and a desire to protect those less fortunate. One Eye and Sergeant O'Conner died at the hands of Sully only because they threatened those he loved or himself. Kill or be killed another cycle of nature.

These are my thoughts I hope you enjoyed something different.

This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction. Any comments are appreciated. I'm a oral story teller not a writer.


End file.
